Disclosed herein are blades, printing apparatuses, replaceable cartridges and methods of treating substances on surfaces.
Printing apparatuses, such as xerographic and ink jet apparatuses, can include members for cleaning substances from surfaces, or metering substances on surfaces. Such members can be subjected to changing environmental conditions that affect their performance in the apparatuses.
It would be desirable to provide members for treating substances on surfaces in apparatuses under different environmental conditions.